Romantic Night
by babywoonlips
Summary: [SiBum] Hello Pegaxue! FF ini hanya bercerita tentang malam pertama antara Choi Siwon dan istrinya Kim Kibum. Genderswitch. Bahasa vulgar. Review please.


**Penulis** : **babywoonlips**

 **Judul** : Romantic Night

 **Pemain** : Choi SiWon dan Kim KiBum

 **Rating** : M (Mesum)

 **Warning** : Typos. Bahasa vulgar. Genderswitch. DLDR!

 **Romantic Night**

Malam semakin larut. Bintang dan bulan berpendar cerah di atas sana. Semilir angin malam pinggir pantai menyeruak masuk dalam tubuh kecil itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati segarnya udara malam seolah mengusir penat akan aktivitasnya seharian. Kedua tangan putih kecil itu bertopang pada besi balkon berwarna hitam yang sama seperti sutra lembut mahkotanya. Tubuh mungilnya hanya dibalut kaus disertai cardigan tipis yang sama sekali tidak hangat. Matanya terbuka menatap lurus ke depan yang terlukis karya Tuhan berupa air dan pasir. Cherry tipisnya melengkung indah seperti baru pertama kali melihat pantai di malam hari.

"Kau tidak masuk? Di luar dingin sekali." Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang membuat tubuh kecilnya berjengit.

Seulas senyum kembali ia hadirkan meski tak dapat dilihat oleh seseorang yang sedang memeluknya. "Besok aku sudah tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan seperti ini. Lagipula, kau ada untuk menghangatkan ku, bukan?"

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya menghadap pria yang masih memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tangan lentik miliknya mengelus pipi pria jantan miliknya. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum mengambil tangan wanitanya lalu menciumnya perlahan seolah tangan itu adalah porselen mahal yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

"Kau benar, aku ada untuk menghangatkanmu, sayang." Bibir tebalnya mendarat pada dahi mulus wanitanya. Keduanya memejamkan mata merasakan degupan jantung yang menggila.

"Kau menemuiku untuk meminta imbalan selama seminggu ini, kan?" wanita itu terkekeh kecil.

Pria di depannya mengeluarkan seringaian. "Tentu saja, aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan waktu seminggu untukmu terbebas dari serangan serigala lapar sepertiku, Nyonya Choi."

Kim Kibum, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar mesum."

"Apa aku tidak boleh mesum kepada seseorang yang telah sah menjadi milikku?" terdengar nada protes dari Choi Siwon, pria itu.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah kau boleh mendapatkannya, asal perlakukan aku dengan lembut."

Siwon menganggukkan kepala antusias. Bibirnya mulai mendarat diseluruh wajah istrinya, dahi, pipi hidung dan yang terakhir bibir cherry yang sangat menggoda untuk dihisap. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengitari pinggang ramping favorit miliknya, sesekali mengusapnya memberikan getaran-getaran kepada istrinya yang sekarang sedang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher dan bahu suaminya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah. Tangan kanannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di dekat mata cantik Kibum ke belakang telinganya. "Berikan aku malam yang indah, sayang." Bisiknya dengan suara berat setelahnya kembali melumat bibir Kibum.

Jika tadi kedua tangan Siwon hanya bertangger di pinggang istrinya, kini tangannya mulai menjelajah. Tengkuk istrinya yang menjadi korban pertama lalu turun ke bahu sempit untuk melepaskan cardigan yang dipakai sang istri. Tanggannya kembali naik ke punggung Kibum untuk sekadar merobek kaus tipis itu.

"Ahmnn." Kibum mendesah karena merasakan dingin yang menyapa punggungnya.

Tangan Siwon kembali menjelajah, kali ini tangan itu berhenti di pinggul istrinya. Ia mengelus sebentar di sana sebelum berhasil meloloskan rok span sepaha yang dipakai Kibum. Kini Kibum hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna merah. Siwon kembali melepaskan lumatannya.

Ia melirik tubuh setengah telanjang Kibum sebelum berdecak kagum. "Kau sengaja menggunakan pakaian dalam ini, sayang?"

Sembari mengambil nafas, Kibum menjawab pelan diiringi kedipan genit. "Ya, kau suka?"

Siwon menyeringai mendengarnya. "Tentu aku suka, apalagi dengan payudaramu yang menyembul nakal ini." Siwon meremas pelan payudara istrinya.

"Ahh, Siwon, ayo masuk aku kedinginan." Lagi, Kibum mengedip genit pada suaminya. Tangan Kibum meraba ke bawah mencari pengait celana yang digunakan Siwon dan ia berhasil membuat celana bahan itu jatuh ke lantai yang dingin karena angin malam.

"Baiklah, sayang." Tangan Siwon berhenti di bokong padat Kibum, sedikit meremasnya lalu mengangkat Kibum dalam gendongannya. Wajah Siwon kini sejajar dengan leher mulus istrinya. Tidak disia-siakan kesempatan itu, ia menciumi leher jenjang Kibum sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Siwon sedikit melirik jalan di depanya. Ia menemukan sofa single berwarna coklat terang milik hotel yang ia sewa. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sofa, otomatis Kibum duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kibum memandangnya heran. "Kau mau apa lagi, ayo ke kamar."

Siwon terkekeh. "Sabar sayang, kau harus membuat penisku tegang baru kau mendapatkan kamar nyamanmu."

Kibum berdecih mendengarnya. Ia memaju mundurkan bokongnya perlahan tepat di atas penis Siwon. "Dengan melihatku setengah telanjang seperti ini belum cukup membuatmu tegang, hm?"

Tangan Kibum meraba dada bidang suaminya, ia membuat pola abstrak di sana. Perlahan ia membuka kancing kemeja Siwon. Bibir cherrynya tidak tinggal diam dan mulai menciumi tengkuk Siwon sesekali menghembuskan nafas di sana. Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meremas pinggiran sofa mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan istri kecilnya. Kibum berhasil membuka kemeja Siwon, bibir cherrynya secara otomatis pindah ke dada bidang Siwon dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Assh, Kibum, ooh."

Tak lagi meremas pinggiran sofa, tangan Siwon meraba punggung istrinya mencoba mencari kaitan bra di tengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya. Bra merah itu terbuka, dengan segera Siwon menjilati puting merah muda milik istrinya.

"Ohh, oppahh."

"Eumh?"

"Aku, oh, harus, emh, membuat penismuh tegang dulu kanhh?"

"Eumh."

"Lepash dulu payuda- OH! Ohh, kau akan mendapatkannyah lagi nanti."

"Okeh."

Kibum berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon. Celana dalam berwarna merah itu berhasil ia robek tepat di daerah vaginanya. Siwon menelan ludah melihat vagina istrinya yang putih dengan sedikit bulu menghiasinya, tanpa sadar akan Kibum yang menyeringai senang. Kibum berlutut di depan Siwon, ke dua tangan kecilnya meraba paha dalam Siwon dan menuju selangkangan suaminya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum senang saat merasakan penis suaminya mulai tegang dengan segera ia membuka satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuh suaminya, dan siapa yang tahu jika penis besar itu langsung mengenai bibir cherrynya.

Kibum terkikik kecil. "Uh, Siwonee kecil sudah tegang rupanya."

"Bumee, sebaiknya ka- OH!" perkataan Siwon terputus saat merasakan penisnya memasuki gua hangat yang lengket.

"Kau, ah, Bumee. Terush, ya, seperti ituh. Kau, ohh, pintarh."

"Eu, eumh."

"No, Bumee, stoph!"

Siwon dengan segera menarik penisnya dari mulut Kibum saat merasakan adik kecilnya akan melepaskan sperma. Siwon terkikik melihat Kibum yang mendelik ke arahnya. Siwon kembali menuntun Kibum untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Pria kaya raya itu merapihkan poni istrinya. "Ayo kita ke kamar nyamanmu, Nyonya Choi." Setelahnya ia mengecup bibir Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lebar lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan memberikan suaminya kecupan berkali-kali. Siwon berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Wajahnya menatap Kibum dengan seringaian yang lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon menidurkan Kibum di ranjang secara perlahan. Suami istri itu saling menatap dalam diam sebelum Kibum mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahi istrinya. Secara perlahan, Siwon melbarkan kaki Kibum membuat akses untuk dirinya. Tangan kiri Siwon menuntun tangan kanan Kibum untuk mengalung di lehernya dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Kibum.

Siwon kembali menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum. "I. Love. You." Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum ia melumat bibir istrinya. Sedangkan penisnya bekerja untuk menerobos vagina Kibum.

"EMMH!" tubuh kecil Kibum melengkung ke atas setelah merasakan penis besar sang suami masuk seutuhnya, tak disangka air mata jatuh dari kedua mata indanya. Siwon yang tidak menutup mata kaget melihat istrinya kesakitan, dia langsung melepaskan ciuman dan menangkup kedua pipi bulat istrinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

"Hm, hanya sedikit sakit, oppa. Bergeraklah."

"Kau yakin?"

Kibum membuka mata dan mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Ya. Aku milikmu." Katanya pasrah. Siwon mengecup bibir cherry Kibum sebelum bergerak perlahan.

"Kau, ah, sempit sayang, uuh."

"Ya, akh, sakit oppa."

"Tahan sebentar saja, sebentar lagi."

"Akh, oppa, sak- AH! AH! There! There!"

"Ouh, shit! You damn so tight babe!"

"Ah, oppa, terusssh. There! There!"

Siwon terus memaju mudurkan bokongnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas payudara dan bokong Kibum. Mulutnya sesekali menjilati cuping telinga Kibum diiringi desahannya dengan suara berat. Kibum sendiri tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Tangan-tangan kecilnya terkadang meremas sprei atau rambut Siwon sebagai pelampiasan nikmat. Punggungnya terangkat tinggi membuat dada dan perutnya beradu dengan perut dan dada Siwon.

"Akh, oppa! Aku ingin, ouuuuh, keluarhh."

"Bersama, sayanghh."

Sodokan terakhir mampu membuat mereka berdua klimaks bersama. Keduanya terengah-engah, Siwon kembali mencium bibir kesukannya sebelum berguling ke sisi sang istri. Ditatapnya wanita yang kini telah benar-benar menjadi miliknya lalu Kibum ia tarik ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

DUAR DUAR

Kibum berjengit dalam pelukan sang suami. Ia mendongak untuk melihat Siwon lalu tertawa. "Happy new year, my hubby."

"Happy new year too, my wifeu."

Dan keduanya kembali berbagi ciuman basah.

"Dasar mesum! Kau sudah membuat gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun menjadi wanita seutuhnya." Setelah selesai berciuman Kibum langsung memukul dada Siwon, lumayan keras sampai membuat Siwon meringis.

"Setidaknya gadis itu sudah sah menjadi istriku." Sahut Siwon tak mau kalah.

Kibum mencebikkan bibirnya. "Dasar om-om mesum."

"Umur kita hanya berbeda sepuluh tahun, Kibum. Jangan memanggilku om." Siwon mendelik tak suka.

Wanita yang masih berstatus mahasiswa itu mencibir suaminya namun tidak lama ia tersenyum. "Om-om tampan, hehe."

"Dasar nakal. Dari mana kau belajar menggodaku seperti tadi? Kau menonton film porno ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Mengaku saja, sayang."

"Aku tidak melakukannya, om mesum!"

"Ya! Kau memanggilku om lagi."

"Itu kenyataan, week."

"Kemari kau, anak nakal harus di hukum."

"Gyahahaha, om ampun, geli, hihihi."

Malam mereka berakhir dengan berbagi tawa bersama. Rumah tangga yang mereka bangun bukan atas dasar perjodohan tapi saling cinta di antara mereka. Kekuatan cinta itulah yang mampu menyatukan mereka hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Awalnya kedua belah keluarga tidak setuju, Siwon dianggap terlalu dewasa untuk Kibum yang masih remaja. Kedua keluarga takut perbedaan usia keduanya akan membuat pernikahan mereka tidak lancar. Tapi dengan bujukan yang tulus, mereka mendapatkan restu awal November kemarin dan Siwon membawa Kibum naik ke altar awal Desember kemarin. Mereka sedang melakukan bulan madu di Maldives atas permintaan Kibum.

Cinta mereka bersemi saat keduanya ber tatap muka untuk pertama kalinya di kelas. Dan yah, Siwon itu salah satu dosen Kibum. Dan tolong, jangan bilang pada Siwon kalau seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka, Kibum dengan rajin menonton film porno karena hasutan sahabatnya, Hyukjae.

 **END**

Hai semua~

Ada yang tahu siapa aku? Oke, sebelumnya, ada yang tahu akun **woonlips**? Akun yang menulis cerita **We Got Married and Hello Baby SiBum Ver**?

That's right! Itu akun saya dan ini juga akun saya. Akun **woonlips** tidak bisa saya buka karena saya lupa emailnya-_- mugkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya dan banyak yang kecewa kenapa ff We Got Married and Hello Baby SiBum Ver nya tidak lanjut-lanjut. Saya akan menjelaskannya, awal 2016 kemarin saya sudah ada niatan untuk melanjutkan ff itu, tapi ternyata laptop saya rusak-_- dan kalau mau bener resikonya harus diinstal ulang. Yang, otomatis data-data saya semuanya ilang. Sedih kalo diinget-inget, sejak itu saya males untuk mengetik lanjutan ff itu, padahal saya masih utang sama kalian semua ya-_,-

Abis kejadian laptop rusak itu, saya sudah disibukkan dengan segala macam urusan yang menyangkut tentang UN. Makin tidak ada waktulah untuk memikirkan ff itu. Selesai UN, memang libur panjang tapi saya harus mengurus perlengkapan untuk kuliah, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi ;;A;;

Fanfiction **We Got Married and Hello Baby SiBum Ver** mungkin akan saya lanjutkan jika masih banyak pemintanya, namun saya tidak janji kapan. tapi yang pasti ff **We Got Married and Hello Baby SiBum Ver** chapter 6 akan saya lanjutkan di akun ini.

Ff ini aja aku ketik ditengah-tengah pikiran mumet analisis novel untuk syarat UAS besok ;;_;; percayalah adik-adik kuh, kuliah tidak seindah kuliah di FTV wkwkwk.

Oh iya, HAPPY NEW YEAR~!

Kado untuk Pegaxue yang lagi nunggu daddy pulang wamil dan nunggu mommy update ig muehehe. Sekaligus kado untuk saya sendiri karena hari Jum'at kemarin umur saya bertambah satu menjadi 19, tua ya saya wkwkwk.

BTW, updatetannya mommy yang apel bikin salfok sama kukunya. Kiyodh sekali .

Sekian dari saya, bye~


End file.
